


Forever and always

by goldkhator



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм беседует со своим автоботом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Трансформеры  
 **Основные персонажи:** Бамблби, Сэм Уитвики  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Сэм, Бамблби  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Флафф  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 4 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен**  
  
 **Понравилось читателям:**

+129

|  **Описание:**  
Сэм беседует со своим автоботом.  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
голосовые процессоры Пчёлы были исправлены в первом фильме, и как сказал Сэм во втором – он просто притворяется. Да и мне было лень искать нужные фразы в уже написанных произведениях)))  
и Сэм действительно признался однажды ему в любви)  
  
---|---  
  
Сэм и подумать не мог, что однажды будет смотреть в звездное небо и разговаривать со своим автомобилем-пришельцем о далеких галактиках.

И не только о них.

— Ты видишь звезды днем? — доносится до слуховых рецепторов автобота вопрос, заданный человеком.

— Вижу. В небе Кибертрона их было не так много, а из-за собравшегося вокруг планеты пылевого купола, не видно совсем. Их свет не мог пробиться... — Сэм слышит тоску в голосе трансформера.

Человек сидит на развернутой ладони автобота между его стальными пальцами и бездумно водит по гладкой поверхности ладонью. Тот лежит на спине, раскинув руки в стороны, и взор его голубых глаз устремлен в ночное небо.

— Би, что ты чувствуешь, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе?

Автобот не отвечает, но изредка под мягкими пальцами по желтой броне пробегают легкие разряды электричества.

— Не кусайся, — шутливо шипит Сэм, готовый поклясться, что пришельцу нравится, как он каждый раз дергается от неожиданности. Корпус трансформера вздрагивает и до Сэма доносится звук более всего похожий на смех.

— Щекотно, — бормочет автобот.

— Вот как? Тебе щекотно? — Сэм еще раз проводит рукой вдоль пальца автобота. — Как?

— Внешняя оболочка брони покрыта тактильными микродатчиками, я могу безошибочно опознать любой материал, с которым раньше уже имел тактильный контакт. От прикосновения твоей кожи ощущения можно описать ближе всего подходящим человеческим словом — щекотно. А еще...

— Приятно? — подсказывает человек.

— Прости, Сэм. В самом деле, это не похоже на ощущение стали в руке или земли, это намного... намного приятнее, — автобот замолкает, и парень уверен, что слышал в его голосе смущенные нотки.

Сэм смеется, не спеша убирать руку, но его почему-то грызет другой вопрос.

— Сколько тебе лет, Би? — Сэм сохраняет улыбку, и задает вопрос один из многих, которые мучают его последнее время.

— Я определенно старше любой жизни на твоей планете, — отвечает желтый трансформер, не переставая смотреть в звездное небо.

— Скучаешь? — шепчут губы человека на пороге слышимости. Но Сэм уверен, что Бамблби услышит его в любом случае.

— Я... — автобот осекается, — не знаю.

— Ты дома, Би. Помни об этом, — Сэм прижимается щекой к прохладной броне и легкая улыбка скользит по его губам. Би импульсивно сжимает пальцы.

— Эй, не забывай что я здесь!

— Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, Сэм.

— Би, но ты же чувствуешь? У тебя же есть эмоции, — Сэм никогда раньше не заводил разговор на эту тему. Как спросить у робота, испытывает ли он чувства?

— Не задавался этим вопросом никогда, — просто отвечает автобот.

— Как показывает прошлое, вы испытываете агрессию, ненависть, зависть, но также преданность, симпатию. А как насчет любви? Ты любишь кого-нибудь, Би? — Сэм поднимает голову и внимательно всматривается в лицо своего робота.

— Сэм, что такое любовь? — спрашивает автобот.

— У вас нет такого понятия?

Би издает звук, который можно расценить как хмыканье.

— Это... довольно сложно объяснить. Нет ничего сложнее этого чувства. Даже в хитросплетениях твоей проводки легче разобраться, чем в любви, — задумчиво отвечает Сэм. — Любовь это... — парень снова спотыкается об это слово, но чувствует что должен хотя бы попытаться объяснить. — Когда тебе кто-то не безразличен, ты хочешь быть рядом, хочешь защитить, хочешь сделать приятно... вообще, у людей любовь бывает разных видов. Люди не хотят быть одинокими, поэтому они ищут себе партнеров для любви, для отдыха, для создания семьи и рождения детей. Например, Микаела. Я люблю ее, я хочу ее...

— Потому что она самочка твоего биологического вида?

— Ну, если ты так на это смотришь. Но... нет... ладно, не совсем. Мне с ней хорошо, нам есть о чем поговорить, есть чем заняться вместе.

— Спариванием?

— Би! — возмущенно вскрикивает Сэм, чувствуя как краснеют уши, — имей совесть, не только этим.

Сэм улыбается, Бамблби не совсем понимающе смотрит.

— Еще есть любовь к родителям, — Сэм решает увернуться от щекотливого вопроса, — я люблю свою маму, но не так как Микаелу.

— Ты не  _хочешь_  ее?

— Боже, нет! Она же моя мама!

— Но она ведь сам...

— Не смотря на это, Би. К тому же, ты же наверняка прошерстил уже весь Интернет. К чему такие вопросы?

— Это сложно понять по тому, что находится в сети. Только общая картина. А мне хочется понять, что я... — автобот замолкает. Сэм не настаивает, он понимает, что хотел, но не сказал друг.

— Бамблби, я уверен, что вы не можете существовать без такого чувства, как любовь. Неужели за всю жизнь ты испытывал только чувство долга, воевал и ненавидел? Ведь должны же быть у вашего вида самочки?

— У нашего, как ты выразился, вида...

— ... прости, — Сэм смущенно улыбается.

— ... пол не имеет принципиального значения...

— Оу, это довольно неожиданно... — шепчет Сэм, и поспешно добавляет, — хотя, и на Земле, ну ты знаешь уже, тоже бывает не только разнополая любовь...

— Но я никогда... мне никогда не хотелось... я не думал, — трансформер не находит слов, чтобы выразить свои ощущения.

— Все нормально, — Сэм думает, что задел не самую лучшую тему для разговора с автономным живым роботом-организмом, но отступить он не может.

— Ладно, — рука снова ласково касается желтой брони на пальцах гиганта, — человек также может любить своих питомцев и свои вещи, — тихо продолжает Сэм.

Пальцы автобота снова инстинктивно дергаются.

— Ну, ты чего, здоровяк?

— Вот так, всё?.. свои вещи, — невнятно отзывается автобот. Он из Интернета знает, что машина для человека всего лишь вещь, и вряд ли человека заботит, что у этой машины есть нечто большее, чем набор микросхем и запчастей...

— Нет, есть еще кое-что... — Сэм спрыгивает с желтой ладони и заставляет автобота посмотреть себе в глаза. — Ты что подумал, что я считаю тебя своим питомцем или вещью?

Би пытается отвернуть голову, но не причинив Сэму боль, он не может этого сделать. Руки человека крепко держат его за лицевые сегменты брони.

— Ты обиделся? — Сэм ласково гладит желтую сталь. — Друг, Би, еще люди любят друзей. Иногда такая любовь сильнее всего.

— Значит ты...

— Ты мой друг, Би. Я люблю тебя.

 

  
20 ноября 2011


End file.
